Marcas do Passado
by ArcanjaDhaja
Summary: Adaptação: Isabela percebia agora que seu amor por Edward não tinha sido apenas uma fantasia de adolescente. Mas, aqueles anos que ela passou longe dele, tinham deixado marcas profundas na alma e no rosto de Edward, hoje coberto de cicatrizes.


_É tudo muito misterioso, não? _— _disse Ângela. — E muito excitante!

Bella fechou sua mala com força, amassando todas as roupas que tinha colocado dentro dela há apenas alguns minutos, depois de ter tido o trabalho de dobrá-las com cuidado.

_Não vejo nada de excitante ou misterioso nisso. Minha presença foi solicitada em casa, só isso!

_Certo, mas que casa! Eu me lembro das fotos que nos mostrou logo que chegou aqui: é um lugar fantástico! Não entendo como você teve coragem de se mudar para cá e morar neste apartamento minúsculo — continuou Ângela, apontando para os três cômodos em que Bella vivia há três anos. — E difícil de acreditar... depois de ter morado naquela mansão! Eu jamais faria isso.

_Acho que faria sim, se fosse Edward o dono da mansão.

Bella continuou ajeitando suas coisas, certificando-se de que toda a bagagem estava em ordem para ir para o aeroporto. O olhar de Ângela ficou ainda mais sonhador.

_Edward Mansen Cullen! Há até um romance com esse nome. Que sorte a sua ter uma figura tão romântica como tutor.

_Ele não é meu tutor! Não tenho dois anos de idade, Ângela, já tenho quase vinte e um. Edward simplesmente tomou conta de mim desde que eu tinha dez anos. Mas ele não passa de um tirano. Não tinha o direito de me chamar para casa sabendo que tenho que ir à escola durante o período letivo.

_Você não _é _obrigada a ir, queridinha!

Bella estava cética. Com certeza Ângela não conhecia Edward Cullen, do contrário não teria feito tal afirmação. Quando Edward dava uma ordem, todos corriam para cumpri-la, inclusive ela.

_Eu tenho que ir. Ele só permitiu que eu viesse para a Inglaterra com a condição de que eu voltasse depois de três anos, antes de completar vinte e um anos.

_Você não quer voltar para casa? — Ângela estava pasma. — Deve ser incrível morar numa casa como aquela. Esse seu primo deve ser uma grande autoridade no lugar, não é?

Lembrou-se do comportamento arrogante de Edward e do respeito e lealdade com que as pessoas de Forks costumavam tratá-lo.

_Sim, acho que é.

_Você nunca nos contou muito sobre sua família, mas sempre sentimos que você é diferente de nós. Fora, é claro, esse seu jeito tão nitidamente americano de ser. O que a fez decidir vir para Inglaterra?

_Eu queria sair da casa dos Cullen, e qualquer lugar nos Estados Unidos não me parecia longe o suficiente para me sentir livre de sua influência. Achei ótimo vir para cá; Billy é uma pessoa perfeita para se trabalhar, e as pessoas foram todas muito amáveis comigo. Na verdade, eu adorei a Inglaterra e não queria voltar para casa.

Ângela deu uma risada irônica.

_Não acho que sejam esses os verdadeiros motivos para você não querer sair daqui, Bella. Creio que Jacob, o filho de Billy, tem algo a ver com isso... Bella corou.

_Bem, nós estávamos só começando a nos conhecer me lhor; não faz muito tempo que Billy nos apresentou.

_Talvez seja melhor mesmo você ir embora. Não creio que fosse gostar mais dele à medida que se conhecessem melhor. Eu nunca gostei dele. Sinto muito, Bella, mas ainda não engoli aquela história de ele ter passado Leah para trás. Eles eram noivos, sabia?

_Sim, ele me contou.

_Ah, aposto que sim: contou o seu lado da história, claro. — Ângela olhou para o relógio.

_É melhor levá-la logo ao aeroporto, que já está ficando tarde.

_Você não gosta mesmo de Jacob, não é? Ângela sacudiu os ombros em sinal de pouco caso.

_Trabalhando como enfermeira de Billy, eu tive mais tempo que você para observar Jacob; eu o vi em ação inúmeras vezes. Se ele não tivesse estado fora nos últimos anos você também teria tido chance de saber muito mais sobre ele. Aquele companheiro maravilhoso em seu jantar de despedida não corresponde à imagem real de Jacob. Mas eu não quero continuar falando sobre isso. Leve com você as lembranças agradáveis dele e esqueça o que acabei de dizer.

Suas despedidas no aeroporto foram rápidas; agora, os pen samentos de Bella estavam dirigidos para sua volta ao lar. Três anos é um bocado de tempo para ficar ausente de casa; as pessoas mudam, ela mesma havia mudado tremendamente. Pelo menos esperava ter mudado bastante, caso contrário esses anos longe teriam sido uma total perda de tempo.

Sua chegada a Inglaterra tinha sido bem diferente desta sua partida. Na época Edward a havia acompanhado, certificando-se de que estava bem acomodada, antes de re tornar à sua propriedade em Forks: aos acres de terra que havia herdado e onde governava como um lorde. Como autoridade máxima da família, Edward manejava e dominava cada um de seus membros com tal firmeza, que até então somente Bella havia ousado desafiá-lo. Tinha havido muitos problemas entre eles, uma vez que ela era a única pessoa que conseguia perturbar seus nervos.

Bella duvidava que desta vez viesse a ser diferente. An tes de partir, suas discussões costumavam ser quase insuportáveis; na verdade, essas discussões foram parte dos mo tivos que a impeliram a ir à Inglaterra. E, para sua surpresa, Edward não havia oferecido resistência à ideia. Ele mesmo fez os contatos para que conseguisse emprego e, quando final mente foi aceita, ele viajou com ela, permanecendo lá por uns dias, até ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

Já fazia três longos anos que não se viam. Teria ele mu dado? Ela se lembrava de Edward como uma figura alta, muito alta. com a pele bem branca e cabelos acobreados e bagunçados, características herdadas de seus ancestrais escoceses. Na verdade, Edward não era realmente seu parente; seu pai havia se casado com uma tia verdadeira de Edward quando Bella tinha dois anos de idade.

A primeira imagem que guardava desse homem alto e ar rogante remontava aos seus cinco anos de idade quando, ao levar um tombo, se cortou e chorou copiosamente no colo de seu pai. Edward, na época um rapaz de vinte e três anos, deu risada de suas lágrimas dizendo que ela já era uma mocinha, e que uma mocinha não chora por bobagens como pequenos cortes. Daquele momento em diante ela passou a detestá-lo.

Agora sua estada na Inglaterra havia terminado e ela voltava à casa dos Cullen, uma casa enorme com vista para o mar. Bella estava nervosa por ter que encontrar Edward novamente, tão nervosa que, quando o avião aterrissou, estava pálida e apreensiva. Mas sua jornada ainda não havia terminado.

Tinha enviado um telegrama alguns dias atrás, infor mando sobre sua chegada, mas como não havia recebido resposta não sabia se estava sendo aguardada ou não. Es perava que sim, pois não lhe agradava a ideia de chegar à casa dos Cullen sozinha.

As terras ao redor da casa também pertenciam a eles e havia um homem na portaria para im pedir a entrada de estranhos. Ninguém tinha permissão para entrar sem uma ordem explícita de Edward. Que humi lhante seria chegar lá e não ter permissão para entrar! Seria o tipo da humilhação que Edward adoraria testemunhar.

Bella perdeu todos os seus temores quando avistou Harry esperando por ela no saguão do aeroporto. O querido e amável Harry, motorista da família de muitos e muitos anos, cuja mulher era cozinheira e faxineira dos Cullen.

Bella o abraçou com força, em meio às lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e a intimidavam.

_É muito bom ver você, Harry, muito bom! Ele a afastou um pouco.

_Srta. Isabela, eu não a teria reconhecido, está tão crescida!

_Tomo isso como um cumprimento. Obrigada, Harry — disse, rindo nervosamente e mordendo o lábio. _Então Edward não veio com você?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Você sabe que, numa situação normal, ele teria vindo pessoalmente. Mas como ele está machucado, não pode sair muito. Mas agora que a senhorita está de volta será tudo diferente! Ele sentiu muito a sua falta.

Bella duvidava muito dessa afirmação, mas não disse nada. Outra coisa tinha chamado muito mais sua atenção.

_Você disse que Edward está machucado? O que quer dizer com isso?

Harry acomodou as malas de Bella no porta-malas do Mercedes, um dos muitos carros dos Cullen. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa com aquela indagação de Bella.

_Bem, ele sofreu um acidente e ficou gravemente ferido. Claro que ele não admite que sente dor, mas é o que se pode ver em seus olhos. Provavelmente a senhorita irá notar isso melhor que eu, já que esteve longe por tanto tempo. – Bella ouvia tudo, perplexa.

_Não consigo entender nada disso, Harry. Você está me dizendo que Edward sofreu um grave acidente... Harry abriu a porta do carro para que ela entrasse.

_Quer dizer que a senhorita não sabia? A srta. Rosálie não lhe escreveu contando?

_Não. Conte-me o que aconteceu com Edward.

_O sr. Cullen estava na lancha. Ninguém, muito menos ele, sabia que havia uma fenda no tanque de gasolina. Ele então acendeu um fósforo e foi tudo para os ares. Você sabe como o sr. Cullen gosta de fumar aqueles seus charutos; era inevitável que isso acontecesse, assim que subisse a bordo. Felizmente, ele foi jogado longe, mas o lado esquerdo de seu rosto ficou seriamente queimado e ele teve um osso quebrado do lado esquerdo da bacia, o que o deixou manco de uma forma horrível.

Bella empalideceu com a informação. Edward mutilado e com cicatrizes! Não conseguia pensar nessa possibilidade. Está certo que eles costumavam brigar muito, mas ela nunca pode negar que ele era um belo homem! Estava arrasada.

_Quando... quando isso aconteceu, Harry?

_Há cerca de uma ano.

_Há um ano? E eu... eu... ninguém me contou nada? Harry fechou a porta do carro atrás dela e acomodou-se no banco da frente.

_Isso é muito estranho, pois tenho certeza de que, quan do o Sr. Cullen estava muito mal, ele chamou pela senhorita. A srta. Rosálie prometeu que iria lhe escrever.

Harry se sentiu um pouco constrangido ao perceber que tinha faiado demais.

_Ela deve ter decidido que seria melhor não preocupá-la.

_Sim... — disse Bella, duvidando.

Célia! Uma víbora num paraíso seria uma boa descrição da irmã de Edward. Rosálie, com seus debochados e irritantes olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e longos, e um corpo perfeito cheio de curvas; ela mandava nos empregados dos Cullen com a arrogância de todas as mulheres Cullen que existiram antes dela. Não lhe falou do acidente de Edward de propósito; Bella tinha certeza de que fora de propósito!

Nunca tinham se dado bem e, quando a mãe de Edward morreu, Bella sabia que não poderia mais ficar na casa dos Cullen. Rosálie tinha se casado aos vinte anos, mas ficou viúva dois anos depois. Seu marido morreu num acidente de carro. Voltou então a morar com sua mãe e irmão. Quatro anos atrás a sra. Cullen, única aliada de Bella, havia morrido e desde então Rosálie assumira o comando da casa.

Mas Bella nunca imaginou que ela fosse chegar ao extremo de esconder dela um fato tão importante como o acidente de Edward; não acreditava que ela pudesse ir tão longe! Aos vinte e sete anos, doze anos mais nova que Edward, Rosálie era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que Bella conhecia e ela estranhava que não tivesse se casado novamente. Pudera, como poderia sentir falta de um casamento, uma vez que gozava da posição privilegiada de dona da casa dos Cullen? Como Rosálie era só seis anos mais velha que Bella, teria até sido possível que se tornassem boas amigas, mas isso não aconteceu.

Rosálie sempre se ressentiu do fato de Edward ter decidido tomar conta de Bella por ocasião da morte de seu pai, e vivia declarando a quem quisesse ouvir que Bella não era uma verdadeira Cullen, que não pertencia à família. Bella achava que ela devia estar certa, mas para onde poderia ir uma criança de dez anos?

_De qualquer forma, estou feliz por estar de volta, Harry.

Desde o momento em que o motorista lhe contou sobre o acidente, Bella só conseguia pensar em Edward, no que iria significar para ela encontrá-lo de novo. Ele sempre lhe pareceu tão bonito, másculo, e agora toda essa virilidade estava podia esperar para chegar em casa, deixando que Harry carregasse sua bagagem enquanto corria para dentro da casa. Rosálie passava casualmente pelo hall de entrada, bela e fria como sempre.

_Edward não está em casa? — perguntou Bella, quase sem respiração.

_Eu vou muito bem, obrigada, Isabela! — disse com um sorriso cínico.

_Oh... oh, sim! — Bella corou. — Mas Edward está em casa? Rosálie umedeceu os lábios muito pintados e respondeu:

_Bem, ele não marcou nada em especial para recebê-la, se é isso o que quer saber. Afinal de contas, não se trata da volta da filha pródiga. Edward está por aí pela fazenda, como faz todos os dias.

Bella não conseguiu esconder sua decepção. Pelo jeito nada havia mudado; percebia claramente o mesmo desprezo de Rosálie e a mesma indiferença de Edward. Nunca soube definir qual desses sentimentos era mais difícil de ser suportado.

_O quarto em que você costumava ficar foi preparado: peça a Harry que leve suas malas para lá. Estarei fora pelo resto da tarde, por isso faça o que tiver vontade. Só não perturbe Edward quando ele chegar.

_Não tinha a menor intenção de perturbá-lo. — Antes que Rosálie saísse do cômodo, perguntou: — Por que você não me contou sobre o acidente de Edward?

_Contar-lhe o que, Isabela? Que ele estava mutilado e não era mais o homem de suas fantasias infantis, e sim um homem amargo que não queria ser incomodado com sua tola adoração? Edward não viu nenhum motivo para pedir que você voltasse — continuou Rosálie cruelmente. — Ele não a queria por perto perturbando-o, esforçando-se para lhe mostrar quanto era devotada. Você não é bem-vinda aqui, Isabela!

Bella tentou se controlar diante da rispidez das palavras de Rosálie. Em três anos de ausência havia se esquecido de como ela costumava ser cruel, e agora estava sendo lembrada disso à força.

_Vou para o meu quarto

_Para o quarto de hóspedes — corrigiu Rosálie. Bella engoliu em seco.

_Sim, para o quarto de hóspedes.


End file.
